


Slayer

by LeilaValens



Category: Doom (Video Games), Heather Dale - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Heather Dale Song, Gen, Song Parody, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: I created this parody of "Joan" by Heather Dale when I started thinking about the similarities between Saint Joan of Arc (who the song is about) and Doomguy. Joan was the epitome of a sacred warrior who fights against the darkness around them, literally going into battle for what they believe to be right, and that description fits Doomguy as well. Furthermore, saintly and angelic imagery is often used around Doomguy, which is also reminiscent of Joan. My apologies to Heather Dale and especially to Saint Joan of Arc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Slayer

I am what life's made me, I know my cause well  
To exterminate the cruel demons of Hell  
I heed the higher voices that come from my past  
And mow down my foes in a gory blast  
I'm a scythe in a field full of briars

And they won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
After they've seen me fight with all that I am  
I will answer humanity's prayer  
They'll call me the Slayer  
They'll call me Slayer

I've both powers godlike and a human heart  
I'm a virtuoso and killing's my art  
I heed not the cowards but follow my truth  
I do what I must. though it might seem uncouth  
I rip and tear until it is done

And they won't call me servant or mere moral man   
After they've seen me fight with all that I am  
I will answer humanity's prayer  
They'll call me the Slayer  
They'll call me Slayer

I fight where I'm needed, with glory I shine  
And I've bloodied devils with weapons divine  
I kill without consequence, dealing out death  
But I'll guard the righteous until my last breath  
I am Judgement -and Heaven is nigh!

And they won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
After they've seen me fight with all that I am  
I will answer humanity's prayer  
They'll call me the Slayer

And they won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
They will know me or not as the force that I am  
When the lost souls cry out I'll be there  
They'll call me the Slayer

No, they won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
After they've seen me fight with all that I am  
I will answer humanity's prayer  
They'll call me the Slayer

And the won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
They will know me or not as the force that I am  
When the lost souls cry out I'll be there  
They'll call me the Slayer

No, the won't call me servant or mere mortal man  
After they've seen me fight with all that I am  
I will answer humanity's prayer  
They'll call me the Slayer  
They'll call me Slayer


End file.
